


flesh（02）

by Shintare



Category: Flesh - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 主仆, 多姿势, 旁观
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shintare/pseuds/Shintare
Summary: 感谢阅读，欢迎评论点赞
Relationships: 蔡徐坤/朱正廷
Kudos: 14





	flesh（02）

“总裁，范总说想见你，他就在门外等着”

朱正廷慌忙的撑死身子转过去，映入眼中的却是蔡徐坤玩味的坏笑。蔡徐坤缓缓的退出去，突然重重插入，前所未有的深度  
“嗯啊啊啊——”朱正廷控制不住的尖叫出来

“……停…停下，范丞丞…来了”，朱正廷眼中含泪，一边摇着头乞求蔡徐坤停下，腰肢却配合着摆动着。

“停下？可是你下面这张嘴可吃得很欢啊，总裁”，蔡徐坤一边狠狠的抽插，一边在朱正廷耳边轻声说，“让范丞丞和你的秘书一起进来吧，让他们看看，堂堂Z氏总裁是个怎样的骚货”，蔡徐坤发了狠，对准穴壁内那凸起的一点狠狠捅磨着，一只手拉起朱正廷的一只手，被迫他仰起上身。

“嗯啊！啊！啊啊！啊嗯！”，朱正廷控制不住的尖叫出来，他想捂住嘴巴，奈何一只手被蔡徐坤拉到了身后，一只手必须撑在桌上支撑着自己的上身  
“呜呜……呜……停下……嗯啊……停…停下”，被迫仰起的身子，扭头就能看见门外那修长的身影。羞耻心让朱正廷抑制不住的哭了出来……如果丞丞进来了怎么办，他看到这样的自己…会不会更讨厌我

不知道为何，蔡徐坤看到身下人挂泪的眼中有难以掩盖的悲伤，心中像是猫挠一样。真是让人不爽。“现在还有心情开小差？是在责怪我不够用力吗？”，蔡徐坤停下来看着朱正廷，虽然脸上微笑着却毫无笑意。  
朱正廷感到一阵寒意，他扭头胆怯的看着蔡徐坤。他并不知道自己红红的眼睛，挂了泪脸颊，配上这样可怜无助的表情，只会更加激发某人的可怕占有欲、欺凌欲以及情欲。啊…好想操得你下不了床，操得你哭着求我…操得再也离不开我。  
一想起朱正廷刚刚哀伤的眼神，蔡徐坤就一阵烦躁。他抽出，起身，做到了朱正廷的办公椅上，“那个范丞丞，是你很重要的人？”

朱正廷看着眼前坐在办公椅上居高临下的看着自己的蔡徐坤，他自带的王者风范以及那还没释放也还没软下去的粗大的欲望，心中害怕却又渴望，他迟疑的点点头“很重要”

当听到朱正廷这句话的时，蔡徐坤的占有欲被彻底激发，他按耐住现在就把眼前这个人操哭的想法，深吸一口气，“你过来，做我身上来”

“……主人”

“你要是不想在大庭广众之下被我干，就乖乖听我的话”

朱正廷果然乖乖的走了过来，坐在了蔡徐坤身上。蔡徐坤满意的一把搂住了怀中人的腰，把头放在朱正廷的肩膀上，对着他的耳朵轻说，“把他叫进来”

“……不……嗯啊……”在朱正廷拒绝的话语还没说出口时，就感觉到蔡徐坤的手指插进了自己刚刚被操过而变得柔软的后穴中

“你要么现在乖乖把他叫进来，要么我操得你哭着求我让他进来”，蔡徐坤温柔的说着，在朱正廷颤抖的嘴唇上落下一个吻，“你选吧”

朱正廷早就知道了蔡徐坤是一个人面狼心的恶魔。可是他却控制不住自己对他的敬仰与渴望。这样自负顽劣随性的人，有着自己从来没有却渴望的自由。想要追随他，想要听从他，想要他狠狠的进入自己…占有自己

“你…退下吧，叫范总自己进来”，朱正廷颤抖的打开办公室的对话机，对外面的秘书说。

就在范丞丞打开门进来的那一刻，蔡徐坤抱起了朱正廷，将自己的欲望对准了那诱人的穴口，再一次狠狠的插了进去

“嗯啊啊——”  
朱正廷慌张的看向进来的范丞丞，口中却抑制不住的呻吟出来。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，欢迎评论点赞


End file.
